


On Top of the World

by orphan_account



Category: TwitchRP
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling attempts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, TwitchRP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	On Top of the World

Their first store together was a new experience for everyone in the group, having Ken and Jerry both in action together. Ken already had a plan in place, thankfully, slipping up the ladder as soon as Fingle parked the sultan.

"Here, c'mon up here," Ken says with his toothy grin. "I think you'll like this, Jer." He pulls the other man up onto the spacious rooftop alongside himself.

"See? You can see all around from up here. We'll spot the coppers long before they see us."

"I- yea- yeah, yeah," Jerry stumbled out softly, his blue eyes examining the roof in interest. He wasn't very good with words, not around someone new like Ken. 

"Not much of a talker, huh? Don't worry, bud, I'll take care of that part," Ken says for him. It's a relief, really.

"Ready, baby?"

"Start it up down there, Dan!"

Ken crouches behind a slightly raised concrete section for cover, Jerry following suite on the other side. The were silent for a tense moment before Ken breaks the silence. 

"So, uh... You new to the city?"

Jerry shakes his head. "I- I, uh, I was in Japan for a bit." He says this softly, and with the mask, it would've been impossible to hear him if it was any louder than silent. Ken nods in a slight interest, but doesn't delve on into the topic much.

"You?" 

He's a bit surprised to hear the question returned, but responds with a shrug. "I've been around a bit. Mostly robbing with Fingle, threatening cats and the like."

"Threatening cats?"

"Oh, yeah," Ken says, his grin returning. "Good way to stall in a robbery. Just threaten to shoot a cat," he finishes with a small chuckle. He doesn't quite catch Jerry's lingering eyes.

Jerry's about to respond, but gets cut off by the sound of incoming sirens, red and blue lights flashing down the road.

"Well, here they come, Jer. Ready?"

He nods.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

It's their third week into their working partnership now. At this point, Jerry's been talking to Ken more than anyone else in the group- even Fingle. 

Tonight's been pretty slow. They lay on the roof beside each other, looking up at the stars as they awaited in hopes for the telltale sirens, though at this point it was unlikely. For whatever reason, the PD was crazy busy with some other matter, and at this point they all just craved the chase. Even Fingle was very obviously trying to not fall asleep on the job.

Dan was still breaking into the safe below when Ken shifts some, getting a bit closer to Jerry. Whether it not this was on purpose, he couldn't be sure, but their hands were touching now. Their legs brushed together, if only slightly. Suddenly, Jerry was acutely aware of everything around him, cheeks burning beneath the mask as he feels even the slightest shift through the armor as though it was his own skin.

He doesn't say anything, and neither does Ken. They just relish in the warmth of the moment. The stars above, the cool concrete below, the light contact with Ken. It was like living on top of the world. 

* * *

They aren't robbing this time. Just... Hanging out. Hanging out on top of some store in Sandy in the middle of the night together. No Fingle, no Dan, no cops. Just them and nobody else. Nobody to see them laying side by side, nobody to hear their whispery conversation.

It was nice.

"You ever think..." Ken says softly, hand brushing against Jerry's, twitching as though wanting to take it into his own. "You ever think about what else it out there, Jer?"

"Depends on what you mean."

"I mean, other than... _This_,"he replies. "Robbing, killing, fighting only to get caught over and over again. You ever think there's something else out there, something else for people like us?"

Jerry doesn't reply immedately.

"Nevermind, I-" Ken starts. Jerry interrupts him.

"I... I have," he says, quieter thank he had been speaking earlier. "I- I think I have, at least. I don't know how... I'm not really good at..."

"Jer, hey, it's alright, bruh, take your time."

He does. Together, they watch the stars, clouds above drifting by without a care in the world. It's silent for several minutes. 

"I... I think so," he finally replies, "at least, I think there can be. It's just that we haven't found it yet. R- right?"

Ken nods slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I think there really is." 

His hand brushes against Jerry's again, only a little. Jerry stiffens.

"I- I think so, too."

He can't keep himself from moving his own hand over until it partially covered Ken's. For a terrifying, horrible moment nothing happens and Jerry just knows he's screwed up, Ken's going to think there's something wrong with him and he shouldn't have tried to hold his hand and he screwed up and-

That's when Ken's hand meets Jerry's. Their fingers weave together, and suddenly there they are, holding hands among the stars.

"I- I really hope there is."

It's the first time he's heard Ken stutter.

* * *

It's their first bank robbery. It's been a couple of months, now, since they've first met. And since that one night... Well, something's changed. Nothing huge, but it was noticeable enough for Fingle to pull Jerry over to try and figure out what was up. Jerry only feigned ignorance, and Dan didn't seem to care. Robot seemed to understand exactly what was going on, but he just didn't say anything.

How many days has it been since that rooftop? Three? Four? Jerry didn't know. He just knew that he would do anything to be back there again, holding Ken's hand, thumb running over the other's knuckles. Pretending to just be talking like a couple of friends when Ricky finds them. The worst part of the night was when the pulled their hands apart after a final squeeze. Thank god, Jerry's mask had hidden the reddening of his cheeks.

They weren't on the roof this time, but inside instead, Dan behind them both, drilling into the vault and humming some tune. The response for the bank was much quicker than that of the store, with two separate cruisers pulling up in less than thirty seconds.

Ken did a good job of stalling, as per usual, making the cops solve trivia questions about Mars before hearing something about pringles come from the back of the bank.

The second they run out, Jerry hesitates and they're both tazed, falling limp and convulsing.

In less than a minute later, Dan's running past the preoccupied cops, diving into the Fingle Sedan, and they're off, the other cruiser following.

Jerry and Ken are cuffed, then left in the backseat of some crown vic as Forester clears the bank. It's just them. And it's quiet again.

With the backseats being the way they are, the two have no choice but to make constant contact, shoulders and legs pressed together some.

"Well... It looks like we're going to jail for a little bit," Ken mutters, frustrated with the situation. But losing like this was expected of the job, and they both knew it.

"It does," Jerry says, wrists straining against the cuffs. "You know, for a minute back there, I thought...I thought I saw them pulling lethals. That's why I froze up, Ken. I got scared, I'm sorry, we wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't-"

"Jerry, bud, don't go blaming yourself over this. It's okay," he says softly. "I think the other officer had his out. I got scared, too."

"You did?"

"Over you, Jer," he admits almost inaudibly, those brown eyes practically burning holes into the leather seat against which his knees were squished. Jerry pauses, realizing that Ken's cheeks were lightly flushed.

"Y- you were?"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt."

It's quiet for another minute. They likely have another moment until Forester comes back out.

"Ken, I..."

He hesitates.

"Remember that night on the rooftop a few days ago?'

"Yeah?"

"I think... I think I found what you were talking about."

"Did you?"

He nods, but doesn't reply.

"What's going on, Jer?"

Oh god, oh god Ken could tell. Ken could tell, couldn't he?

"I- I shouldn't-"

"I won't tell anyone, Jer."

Oh, Ken...

"But..."

"I'll tell you mine, if it makes you feel better."

Okay.

"Okay."

Ken takes a deep breath, hesitating as Jerry had done, though for only a moment.

"I- I found someone."

Oh. 

_Oh._

"Oh?" Jerry asks, ignoring that sudden hollow feeling inside of him.

"Yeah," Ken says in a sudden smile. That smile would've made everything better in that car if it wasn't for Jerry's soul being crushed.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck. _

"I met a guy a while back. Few months, maybe. Sweetest guy I've ever met, but I'm telling you, Jer, he can be real dumb sometimes, y'know?"

"I- I guess..."

"What about you, Jer? What was yours?"

You, he wants to say. But he can't. He can't do this. Not in the car like this, oh god it was like quicksand in his lungs. His chest feels like the armor's squeezing it, like at any moment he could suffocate and-

"Breathe," Ken says softly. Jerry realizes that he was short on breath, trembling a bit. 

"Jerry, what's going on?"

"You," he manages suddenly. "I- I- I mean- I mean, mine's you, Ken. You're my other thing, I mean. O- or I wanted you to be, but-"

"Jerry, Jerry, I-" he starts. "I meant you," he says. "You thought I... Oh, Jer..."

'Wh-" Jerry starts, only to get cut off when Ken leans in, and suddenly they're against each other again, but not by force this time. Ken's back leans back into Jerry's chest and it feels to natural, so nice. He wants to wrap his arms around Ken, but they remain tight. 

He realizes, then, what Ken had meant earlier, and his cheeks flush in both a rush of giddiness and embarrassment on how anxious he had let himself get.

But he doesn't say anything. And neither does Ken. It's like the rooftop again, he realizes, just them. It was like... A really bad attempt of cuddling. Jerry relaxes into this, though, chin resting carefully in Ken's hair. It was peaceful.

But then Forester's back, and Ken quickly readjusts himself before the officer can see. Their shoulders are pressed together again, but this time, it's different. It's comforting. 

Their first date is in the mess hall at prison.


End file.
